rylfandomcom-20200214-history
Class
'Class Introduction' This introduction is for those who are completely new to the game and wish to gain a basic understanding to each class. A class is chosen after you pick a certain Faction / Nation in the very first screen when you start playing RYL Online. Choosing a class will determines the type of armor and weapon it can use, as well as what abilities, statuses, skills or spells it will gain throughout its adventures. From lv 1 to lv 10 your character will begin as a base class, at lv 10 you will be able to upgrade your class into a specific role by talking to your related class trainer npc. There are two nations -'Humans' (Kartefant, often abbreviated as KR), total of 8 playable classes -'Akhan' (Merkhadia often abbreviated as MK), total of 6 playable classes HUMAN CLASSES "Fighters - The melee classes of the humans, they have good mixture of defense and damage. They usually act as close-range strikers in a party. Even though he is weak in ranged attacks, he is invaluable in protecting other party members. At lv10 they can upgrade into either Warrior or Defender." # Warrior '- Warriors are the best damage dealers in the game, for their ability to learn Dual Mastery allows them to wield two weapons at a time. However, they pay a price for this power, their HP and defense are low due to their low con stat growth. '+2STR +1CON per lv # Defender '-They can wear heavy armor for a higher defense, and they deal mighty offensive blows as well. This resilience comes at a price, they are generally slower and less accurate than the Warrior and the more emphasis they place on defense, the weaker their attacks. '+1.5STR +1.5CON per lv "Roques - Rogues possess remarkably high agility and speed. Unlike other characters, they always try to deal a single fatal blow, striking and retreating before their enemies have a chance to react, heavily relying on stealth. Although they have a very high movement rate, they are not suitable as close combat soldiers since they have lower HP. At level 10, they can change their class to become either Archer or Assassin." # Assassins - Fastest of all classes, they rely heavily on stealth and speed to strike enemies. They are, however, doomed when immobilized. Their low HP and defense make them easy targets, and those who choose this class are advised to use caution. +2DEX +1STR per lv # Archer '- Similar to the assassins, they can deal large burst damages from far ranged however like the Assassins, Archers are most vulnerable when trapped. '+1.5DEX +1.5STR per lv "Acolytes - They use white magic to protect and cure their allies, and are nearly as effective in close combat as Fighters. The Acolyte is the character class that is responsible for healing other party members and are capable of reviving dead party members or increase their recovery speed and casting many other protection spells. At level 10, they can change their class to become either Priest or Cleric." # Priest '- take a secondary role in most combat they support their party through protective blessings and recovery spells rather than take part in battles. They have an excellent array of armor and strengthening spells, and though they do not possess any powerful primary attack skills, they are still opponents to be reckoned with. '+1.5CON +1.5WIS per lv # Cleric '- The healer class for the human side, they provide powerful heals, cleanses and stuns. Clerics are often considered a support class, though their broad range of ability makes them effective in both solo and in groups. '+1CON +2WIS per lv "Mage - Mages are poor opponents in melee combat, but their mystical knowledge compensates for their weakness. They posses very powerful ranged offensive and assist spells that can help their party members in many situations. At level 10, they can change their class to become either Sorcerer or Enchanter." # Sorcerer - Sorcerers attack from afar, using powerful elemental spells to bring down their opponents. They however need to be cautious as their low defence and health makes them easy targets if poorly positioned. +2INT +1DEX per lv # Enchanter '- Enchanters are the more supportive mage class, they apply various debuff effects on enemies such as roots, slows and dispells. '+1.5INT +1DEX per lv AKHAN CLASSES "Combatants - The males of the Ak'Kan the Combatants are the elite of their kind, mastering the physical skills and arts of war. They come with higher strength and HP and possess powerful attack abilities. At level 10, they can change their class to become either Templar, Attacker or Gunner." '' # '''Attacker' - Attackers are the most physically aggressive and dangerous of all the Ak'Kan Combatants. Their great strength compensates for a low CON and HP. They cannot earn enough CON points to wear heavier armor, and unlike Humans, they cannot bear shields, making them far more vulnerable to physical attacks. +2STR +1CON per lv # Templar '- Templar is the tank of the Ak'Kan, Because they have focused on protection rather than destruction, a Templar's accuracy, evasion, and speed are quite low and the stronger they are defensively, the weaker their offense. '+1.5STR +1.5CON per lv # Gunner - Gunners is the long-range combatant class. Although they are fairly weak in close range combat, they are immensely powerful from afar when they fire their Gun Arm. Compared to other combatants, their HP and defense are much weaker, thus they prefer to utilize a hit and run strategy, eliminating their enemies in one powerful blow. +1.5CON +1.5DEX per lv ' "''Officiators - Female Ak'Kan, priestesses for the Merkhadian Nation, are spiritually strong, intellectually superior, and extremely dangerous in the mystical arts of war. Usually acting as supports, they have lower HP when compared to Combatants, but they are born with powerful magical skills and extraordinary speed. At level 10, they can change their class to become either LifeOff, RuneOff or ShadowOff." # '''Rune - Rune Officiators rely on powerful elemental spells in combat, generally preferring to work their magic from afar. Rune Officiators rain destruction on their enemies via magic, however similar to mages their human counterpart class, they have poor health and defence. +1DEX +2INT per lv # Life '- They return life to their allies and can immobilize enemies, allowing their allies to crush their foes with ease. Unlike Human Clerics, the Life Officiators have lower health in exchange for higher movement speed and faster cooldowns. '+1DEX +2WIS per lv # Shadow - Assassins of the Ak'Kan, silent, deadly, and fast. They have great offensive powers in close range combat, and are at their best when attacking from a position of stealth.When they are immobilized, Shadow Officiators are especially vulnerable. +1.5DEX +1.5STR per lv ' '